


When You Find Your Way Back Down

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 1 und 2 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2x14, Fehlende Szene, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Nach Rachels Party kommen Kurt und Blaine bei Kurt zuhause an. Wenn Blaine betrunken ist, trägt er sein Herz auf der Zunge aber er sagt trotzdem nicht alles.2x14  'Blame It On The Alcohol' / 'Dicht ist Pflicht'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When You Find Your Way Back Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/241108) by [robotsfighting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsfighting/pseuds/robotsfighting). 



> Viel Fanfiction wurde geschrieben über die Ereignisse nach Rachels Party und was geschah, bevor Blaine in Kurts Bett aufwachte (sehr zur Überraschung von Burt Hummel ;-)) . Aber in den meisten rückt der alkoholisierte Blaine Kurt ziemlich auf die Pelle mit ganz klar sexuellen Avancen. Wenn irgendwas in der Richtung vorgefallen wäre, kann ich mir aber nicht vorstellen, dass Kurt seinem Vater gegenüber so leichthin und 'unschuldig' reagiert hätte, als der ihn wegen Blaines ungeplanter Übernachtung zur Rede stellt. Deshalb gefällt mir robotsfightings Version eindeutig am besten. Und ein alkoholvernebelter, anhänglicher, leicht verpeilter Blaine ist immer eine Story wert. <3 :-)

 

 

 _How, how, how_ —

 _A falling star fell from your heart_ —

 _Good times for a change_ —

Die Fahrt von Rachels Party zu Kurts Haus dauerte nur 15 Minuten, aber bereits nach zehn Minuten schlug Kurt Blaine seinen iPod aus der Hand, ohne den Blick von der Straße zu wenden. Er fiel zu Boden und Blaine machte ein Geräusch, als habe er etwas ausgesprochen Wichtiges verloren und versuchte, ihm zu folgen. Er ließ sich so schnell nach vorne fallen, dass sein Sicherheitsgurt blockierte und er in einem 45°Winkel mit ausgestreckten Armen hängen blieb, die Hände vergeblich nach dem leuchtenden kleinen Bildschirm ausgestreckt, der aus dem Dunkeln aufleuchtete. Er machte das schon die ganze Zeit, ließ ein Lied für 30 Sekunden spielen und wechselte dann zum nächsten, und Kurts Geduld war schon strapaziert genug, auch ohne das ständige Gedudel.

Schließlich ließ Blaine sich im Sitz wieder zurücksinken – der Gurt machte ein klickendes Geräusch, als die Arrettierung sich wieder löste – und wandte sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zu Kurt um: "Das war sowieso das Lied, das ich gesucht hatte", sagte er, legte den Kopf nach hinten und schloss die Augen.

 _Fake Plastic Trees_ säuselte leise aus dem Lautsprecher und Kurt blinkte links, um an der nächsten Kreuzung abzubiegen.

 

*** * *  
**

 

Anstatt die Stufen zur Veranda hochzugehen, ließ Blaine sich schwerfällig auf dem feuchten Holz nieder und sah mit einem glücklichen Lächeln unschuldig zu Kurt hoch. Kurt blieb vor ihm stehen und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Was machst du da?"

"Wir sollten hier draußen bleiben", sagte Blaine. Er streckte den Arm aus und ergriff Kurts Hand. "Es ist schön."

Kurt spürte, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss, als er Blaines kühle Handfläche in seiner spürte. Er schluckte. "Es ist eiskalt."

Blaine runzelte die Stirn. "Nein, ich – komm her." Er verstärkte seinen Griff um Kurts Hand und zog ihn zu sich. "Du sollst dich zu mir setzen. Es ist schön, versprochen. Du wirst sehn."

Kurt starrte Blaine an, sah seinen hoffnungsvollen Blick und er dachte darüber nach, ihn auf die Füße zu ziehen und ins Haus zu manövrieren. Aber war es jetzt nicht sowieso egal, ob Kurt sich eine Lungenentzündung holte oder nicht? Ehrlich gesagt, der Abend konnte eigentlich nicht mehr schlimmer werden. Kurt ließ sich auf die Stufe neben Blaine fallen und Blaine quieckte erfreut, bevor er sich eng an ihn schmiegte, seinen Kopf auf Kurts Schulter legte und ihre Hände ineinander verschränkte.

Okay. Vielleicht konnte der Abend doch noch schlimmer werden.

Blaine rollte seinen Kopf auf Kurts Schulter nach hinten, um zum Himmel aufzuschauen. "Sterne", murmelte er.

Kurt sackte in sich zusammen, stütze den Kopf in seine Hand und betrachtete den Kontrast ihrer Hände – eine gebräunt, eine blass – wie sie auf ihren, sich berührenden Oberschenkeln lagen. "Es ist bewölkt", grummelte er. "Man sieht überhaupt keine Sterne."

"Du musst sie dir _vorstellen_ ", beharrte Blaine leicht lallend. "Sie sind immer noch _da._ Sie sind nur – du kannst sie nur nicht sehen." Er lachte und kuschelte sich fester an Kurts Seite. Kurt fühlte, wie ihn Wärme durchströmte, an jeder Stelle, mit der sie sich berührten, und er ließ den Kopf nach vorne fallen, schloss die Augen und atmete durch den Mund. Blaine summte, und Kurt spürte die Vibrationen. "Du solltest mit mir hier draußen bleiben."

"Das mache ich ja gerade", brachte Kurt heraus.

_"Wahnsinn."_

Blaine summte weiter, Melodiefetzen, die Lieder, durch die er sich im Auto durchgeklickt hatte und ein paar zufällige Melodien, die ihm gerade so in den Sinn kamen. Kurt hielt die Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte sich auf die Stellen auf seiner Haut, die von der Nachtluft gekühlt wurden, weil sein Mantel (oder Blaine) sie _nicht_ bedeckten. Eine Seite seines Gesichts war eiskalt, während die andere auf Blaines Kopf ruhte. Sein Haar kitzelte Kurts Kinn und der Duft seines Haargels drang ihm in die Nase. Das war eine neue Erfahrung. Etwas, das er sich vielleicht merken sollte. Wenn Blaine betrunken war, wurde er verschmust. Er wurde auch seltsam locker und ernsthaft.

Wenn Blaine betrunken war, küsste er Mädchen und sang Duette aus den 80ern mit ihnen.

Aber Kurt war nicht verbittert deswegen.

Er öffnete die Augen, schaute auf ihre immer noch verschränkten Hände und schloss die Augen wieder.

Kein bisschen verbittert.

Es war nur Flaschendrehen. Es bedeutete gar nichts. Brittany hatte Sam geküsst, und Santana war ziemlich _no me gusta_ deswegen gewesen und Kurt hatte sie ausgelacht, denn es war lächerlich. Er hätte also nicht das Gefühl haben dürfen, als wäre es eine Art Verrat, als Blaine sich über ihn hinweg gelehnt hatte, mit einer Hand auf Kurts Knie gestützt, um ungefähr 30 Sekunden zu lang an Rachels Lippen zu hängen. Blaine war schwul und er war betrunken. Es hatte also nichts zu bedeuten. Genausowenig wie die Art und Weise, mit der er jetzt Kurts Hand hielt und sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht an ihn lehnte. Nichts.

Kurt hörte das leise Geräusch eines Wagens, der sich langsam der Hauseinfahrt näherte. Er öffnete die Augen, hob den Kopf und sah Finns schäbigen Truck am anderen Ende der Rasenfläche am Straßenrand einparken, bevor er die Scheinwerfer und den Motor ausschaltete. Er hörte das laute Quietschen, als die Fahrertür sich öffnete und wieder schloss und dann kam Finn um den Wagen herum gelaufen, die Augen auf das Handy in seiner Hand gerichtet, die Schlüssel in der anderen Hand.

Auf halbem Weg über den Rasen blickte er auf, sah sie auf den Verandastufen sitzen und blieb stehen. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und warf Kurt einen fragenden Blick zu. Kurt zuckte die Schultern, was Blaine aufrüttelte, der leise kicherte und seinen Kopf hob, als Finn weiterging und vor ihnen anhielt.

 _"So groß"_ , murmelte Blaine und legte den Kopf weit nach hinten, um Finn erstaunt anschauen zu können.

Finn sah belustigt von Blaine zu Kurt. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm?"

Kurt zuckte wieder die Schultern, löste ihre Hände voneinander und versuchte, Blaine von sich weg zu schieben, während er auf der Stufe zur Seite rutschte, mit einer Hand auf Blaines Arm, um ihn daran zu hindern, wieder aufzurücken. "Er ist ein Blödmann, aber das ist er auch, wenn er nüchtern ist, meistens jedenfalls." Blaine starrte auf ihre jetzt getrennten Hände, runzelte die Stirn und bewegte die Finger, als versuchte er zu begreifen, was mit ihnen geschehen war. Er sah zu Kurt hinüber und schickte sich an, wieder nach ihm zu greifen, aber Kurt schob seine Hand weg und sah zu Finn auf. "Hast du alle anderen sicher nach Hause gebracht?"

"Klar", sagte Finn abgelenkt. Blaine war gefährlich zur Seite gekippt durch den Schwung von Kurts Schubs; Finn fing ihn auf und hielt ihn aufrecht. "Puck hätte fast auf den Rücksitz gekotzt, aber ich hab ihn und Lauren rechtzeitig abgesetzt."

Kurt verzog das Gesicht: "Danke für die Einzelheiten. Kannst du mir helfen, ihn reinzuschaffen?"

Finns Gesichtsausdruck machte deutlich, dass er nicht begeistert war von der Idee. "Er hat grade so ungefähr zwanzig Minuten lang mit Rachel rumgeknutscht. Warum sollte ich ihm helfen?"

Kurt sah ihn finster an. "Das waren keine zwanzig Minuten." Blaine begann erneut unbeholfen, nach Kurts Hand zu greifen und er zog sie weg, ohne hinzusehen. "Hör zu, ich werde dir morgen Abend kochen, was immer du magst, wenn du mir hilfst. Ich werd ihn nicht die Treppe hochkriegen, ohne meinen Dad und Carole zu wecken."

Finn seufzte: "Na gut. Aber dann machst du mir die besten Cheeseburger, die du je gemacht hast." Er beugte sich nach unten, legte die Hände auf Blaines Schultern, schüttelte ihn leicht, so dass Blaine seinen Blick fokussierte auf eine Stelle in der Nähe von Finns Gesicht. "Okay, kleiner Kerl. Ich werd dich jetzt hochheben. Wenn du mir auf den Rücken kotzt, werde ich dich die Treppe runterfallen lassen."

"Ich kotz nicht", versprach Blaine lächelnd. "Ich fühl' mich _super_."

"Also gut", stöhnte Finn. Er fasste Blaine unter den Achseln und hievte ihn sich auf die Schultern in einer Art [Feuerwehrtragegriff](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gamstragegriff) , dann richtete er sich auf.

"Jiiiiiiieee — "

Kurt stand schnell auf, ging um Finn herum und duckte sich, um mit Blaine zu reden. Er legte seine Hände seitlich an Blaines Gesicht, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen und Blaine sah ihn an, als sei er verwundert, ihn aus diesem Winkel zu sehen. Kurt redete leise und nachdrücklich auf ihn ein. "Blaine", sagte er, "du musst so leise sein, wie nur irgend möglich. Wenn uns jemand hört, dann kommen wir in Teufels Küche und ich werde höchstpersönlich dafür sorgen, dass du einen grausigen Tod stirbst."

Blaine nickte eifrig und machte eine Handbewegung, als würde er einen Reißverschluss an seinem Mund verschließen. Kurt atmete erleichtert aus und trat zurück. "Okay, Finn", sagte er.

Sie schlichen die Treppe hoch wie in einer schlechten Slapstickkomödie, eine Stufe nach der anderen, jedesmal ein paar Sekunden in quälender Stille innehaltend, um zu lauschen, ob die Schritte seines Vaters sich der Schlafzimmertür näherten. Oben angekommen bemerkte Kurt, wie Finn kurz zögerte, bevor er auf Kurts Zimmer zuging und Blaine dort leise wieder auf die Füße stellte. Er schwankte einen Moment, aber Finn streckte den Arm nach ihm aus, hielt ihn fest und blickte über die Schulter.

"Schläft er heute Nacht hier?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Kurt spürte, wie er vor Ärger und Scham errötete. Seine Haut prickelte. Er ballte die Fäuste und schob das Kinn vor. "Ich werde seine Trunkenheit nicht ausnutzen, oder was auch immer du —"

"Quatsch, Mann", unterbrach ihn Finn. Er hob abwehrend die Hände, aber ohne seine Unterstützung begann Blaine wieder gefährlich zu schwanken, deshalb packte er ihn wieder an der Schulter. Er sah wieder zu Kurt. "Ich mache mir keine Sorgen um _ihn_ , Mensch. Ich mach mir Sorgen um _dich_."

Kurt spürte, wie sich seine Anspannung löste, er ließ die Schultern sinken, verschränkte die Arme auf der Brust und sah demonstrativ zur Seite. "Das wird wohl eher kein Problem sein", murmelte er. "Aber wenn doch, dann bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass ich mit einem betrunkenen Internatsschüler fertig werde, der 10 Zentimeter kleiner ist als ich."

Als er wieder zu Finn sah, taxierte der ihn von Kopf bis Fuß, offensichtlich nicht überzeugt. Aber er zuckte nur die Schultern. "Okay, dann", sagte er. "Aber meine Tür ist offen, wenn du mich brauchst, oder sonst was."

Kurt wedelte mit der Hand zur Tür. "Gute Nacht, Finn."

Finn zog langsam seine Hand von Blaines Schulter weg. Als Blaine nicht schwankte, trat er vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück und ging zur Tür. "Nacht", sagte er, bevor er das Zimmer verließ.

"Nacht, Finn", flüsterte ihm Blaine ziemlich laut hinterher.

Kurt ließ seinen Blick über Blaine schweifen. Er sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus; er trug noch seinen Mantel, nur halb zugenöpft, sein Haar war verwuschelt und struppig und er stierte mit glasigen Augen vor sich hin. Aber er sah, wie Kurt ihn betrachtete und er lächelte, nett und freundlich, vertrauensvoll, und Kurt sank das Herz, verstrickt in Zuneigung, Verzweiflung und Verdruss gleichzeitig. Er atmete tief aus, trat auf Blaine zu und öffnete seinen Mantel. "Den hätte ich dir schon unten ausziehen sollen", murmelte er.

Blaine legte den Kopf schief und beobachtete, wie Kurts Hände sich über den grauen Stoff bewegten. "Ich mag deine Hände", sagte er leise.

Kurt hielt inne und schaute auf seine Finger auf dem letzten Knopf. Dann machte er weiter, sein Atem etwas ruhiger als vorher, aber er sagte nichts. Als der Mantel aufgeknöpft war, schob er ihn Blaine über die Schultern, trat hinter ihn, nahm ihn ihm ab und hängte ihn über die Lehne des Stuhls an seinem Frisiertisch. Als er sich umwandte, blickte Blaine starr durchs Zimmer und hob langsam einen Arm. "Bett", sagte er, als könnte er sonst kein Wort aussprechen, streckte die Hände nach dem Bett aus und schlurfte wie ein Zombie darauf zu. Bevor er einen weiteren Schritt machen konnte, stand Kurt vor ihm und stoppte ihn mit einer Hand auf seiner Brust. Blaine blinzelte ihn an. "Bett?"

"Nein", sagte Kurt. Er ließ die Hand sinken. "Ich lasse deinen Kopf nicht in die Nähe meiner Bettwäsche mit dem ganzen Haargel drin."

Blaine zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er hob die Arme und glättete sein Haar mit beiden Händen: "Da ist gar nichts mehr drin."

Kurt hob unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue an. "Versuch, ob du mit den Fingern durchkommst."

Blaine gehorchte. Er war halbwegs durch, als er sich in den losen Strähnen aus getrocknetem Haargel verfing, die seinen Kopf bedeckten. Er runzelte die Stirn und zupfte ohne Erfolg.

Kurt seufzte und zog seine Hand weg, "Blaine." Blaine schaute ihn an, ohne zu blinzeln, atmete tief ein und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Kurt zögerte, plötzlich unentschlossen. Er schluckte. "Ich werde dir das Gel aus den Haaren waschen", sagte er. "In Ordnung? Du kannst nein sagen, wenn du nicht willst."

Blaine zögerte nicht, sondern lächelte nur und nickte. "Okay", sagte er. "Cool."

Kurt hielt inne. "Wirklich?"

"Ja. Warum? Ist das schlimm?"

Kurt blinzelte einen Augenblick und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Es ist nicht schlimm", murmelte er. Er nahm Blaine am Arm und drehte ihn zur Tür. Er schaute hinaus in den Flur zu beiden Seiten und lauschte angestrengt auf das kleinste Geräusch. Da war nichts. Nur Blaine, der hinter ihm atmete und der gedämpfte Klang von Finns Schnarchen im Zimmer nebenan. Kurt schaute über seine Schulter. "Denk dran. Sei leise."

Blaine nickte mit ernstem Blick und wandt seinen Arm aus Kurts Griff, um statt dessen wieder seine Hand zu nehmen. Kurts Puls beschleunigte sich sofort und er knirschte mit den Zähnen, trat vorsichtig auf den Flur und hinüber zur Badezimmertür. Er öffnete sie, schob Blaine hinein, drehte sich um und schloss sie wieder, sorgsam darauf bedacht, dass sie nicht knarrte. Er hörte wie sie einrastete, drehte den Schlüssel um und schaltete das Licht an. Er drehte sich um —

Und sah Blaine mit dem Rücken zu sich, die Strickjacke und das Shirt bis zu den Schultern hochgezogen. Kurts Kehle entwich ein entsetzter Ton und er eilte zu Blaine hinüber und zog ihm die Kleider wieder herunter. "Was machst du da?" zischte er mit feuerroten Wangen. (Blaines sehr wohlgeformte Rückenmuskeln waren in den paar Sekunden gut zu sehen gewesen; genauso fühlte Kurt sich manchmal, wenn Blaine bäuchlings auf seinem Bett lag, um zu lernen und sein Shirt weit genug nach oben rutschte, um einen Streifen Haut zwischen T-Shirt und Schlafanzughose zu enthüllen und Kurt fühlte sich _schuldig_ , als wäre es _falsch_ , obwohl er doch wusste, dass es nicht falsch war und er konnte nicht anders, er konnte nichts dafür.)

Blaine sah ihn verwirrt über die Schulter zurück an. "Duschen?"

Kurt erblasste. _"Nein!"_ Er legte seine Hände an Blaines Hüfte und schob ihn rückwärts zur Badewanne. "Setz dich", sagte er. Blaine setzte sich und sah ihn an. Er lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Badewanne. Kurt nickte und holte ein sauberes Handtuch aus dem Regal neben dem Waschbecken. Er beugte sich über Blaine. "Beug dich vor." Als Blaine gehorchte, legte er ihm das Handtuch um die Schultern und schob ihn sanft wieder zurück gegen die Wanne. Blaine schien zu verstehen, lächelte und legte den Kopf nach hinten über den Wannenrand. Er begann wieder zu summen, leise und tief und Kurt war für einen Moment abgelenkt vom Anblick seines Kehlkopfes, der mit jedem Tonwechsel vibrierte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, nahm einen Becher vom Schrank und spülte ihn aus.

Er kniete sich neben Blaine hin, zog den Duschvorhang zur Seite, klemmte ihn hinter die Armaturen, damit er nicht störte und drehte das Wasser auf. Er spürte, wie Blaine ihn aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete und Hitze breitete sich in seinem Nacken aus. Nachdem er mit der Hand die Wassertemperatur überprüft hatte, füllte er den Becher und wandte sich Blaine zu.

"Sag mir, falls es zu heiß ist", sagte er leise, legte eine Hand auf Blaines Schulter und ließ ihm das Wasser nach hinten über die Haare laufen. Blaine seufzte, schloss die Augen und lächelte genüsslich. Ermutigt wiederholte Kurt den Vorgang, diesmal aber mit etwas mehr Schwung, schirmte aber mit seiner freien Hand Blaines Augen vor dem Wasser ab. Er fuhr mit einer Hand sanft durch Blaines Haare, um das Gel herauszulösen, während er mit der anderen den Becher absetzte und nach seinem Shampoo griff.

Blaine atmete tief durch die Nase ein, als Kurt den Schaum mit kreisenden Bewegungen in sein Haar massierte. "Ich liebe den Duft deines Shampoos", seufzte er.

"Ja, es riecht gut", stimmte Kurt ihm zu. Und es war teuer, aber vielleicht konnte es den Schaden, den Blaine seinem Haar tagtäglich zufügte, etwas mildern. Blaine sagte noch etwas, aber Kurt verstand ihn nicht. Er lehnte sich etwas nach hinten, sah auf ihn hinab und fragte: "Was hast du gesagt?"

"Ich sagte, es verleiht deinem Haar einen Wahnsinnsduft", murmelte Blaine mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen.

Kurt starrte ihn an, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb. "Ich — was?" Wann genau hatte Blaine _an Kurts Haar gerochen?_

Blaine blinzelte ihn an. "Wirklich, es riecht richtig gut." Er schloss die Augen wieder, atmete tief aus und ließ sich noch mehr gegen den Wannenrand sinken. "Ich habe mir das schon öfter vorgestellt", nuschelte er und streckte seinen Kopf noch weiter über den Wannenrand nach hinten, was zur Folge hatte, dass seine Schlüsselbeine durch die geöffnete Knopfleiste seines gestreiften Shirts sichtbar wurden. "Es fühlt sich viel besser an, als ich gedacht hatte."

Kurt musste sich am Wannenrand festhalten, die Haut über seinen angespannten Fingerknöcheln färbte sich weiß. "Du hast — du hast dir vorgestellt, dass ich dir die Haare wasche?" er schaffte es, dass seine Stimme nur minimal höher klang als gewöhnlich, was eigentlich bemerkenswert war. Blaine antwortete nicht, er hatte wieder angefangen zu summen und in dem Geräusch des fließenden Wassers hallte der Klang in dem Becken wider. Kurt schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. _Ich höre auf gar nichts mehr von dem, was du heute_ _Nacht_ _so von dir gibst_ , dachte er verzweifelt.

Er wusch das Shampoo aus und sah zu, wie es mit jedem Becher Wasser, den er über Blaines Haar goss, in Richtung Abfluss schwemmte. Blaines Atemzüge waren flach und gleichmäßig und Kurt machte sich Sorgen, dass er womöglich eingeschlafen war. Er griff nach der Spülung und begann sie sorgfältig auf Blaines Kopfhaut zu verteilen, als Blaine endlich die Augen weit öffnete und den Kopf leicht zur Seite drehte, um Kurt ins Gesicht zu sehen.

"Kurt", murmelte er, "ich möchte dir was sagen."

Kurt konzentrierte sich weiterhin auf die Spülung. "Was?" _Ich höre auf gar nichts mehr von dem, was du heute_ _Nacht_ _so von dir gibst,_ wiederholte er in Gedanken.

"Ich mag dich wirklich, wirklich sehr."

Kurt schnaubte. Er kratzte mit den Fingernägeln sanft über Blaines Kopfhaut. "Das hast du mir schon früher gesagt." _Es war ziemlich schrecklich._

"Nein, aber—ich meine es ernst", sagt Blaine beharrlich. "Ich mag dich wirklich – mein Gott." Er unterbrach sich und blinzelte zur Decke hoch, als habe ihn die Ungeheuerlichkeit dieser Erkenntnis soeben erst mit aller Macht getroffen. Kurt saß bewegungslos neben ihm, seine nassen Hände in Blaines Haaren und starrte ihn an. "Du bist mein bester Freund", sagte Blaine voller Ernst, als überwaltigte ihn diese Tatsache. "Du bist das _allerbeste_....." er streckte die Hände aus, griff nach Kurts Hemd und hielt ihn fest. "Ich kann mir mein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen. Ohne dich darin. Ich wusste – gar nichts. Ich fühlte mich wie ein _Nichts_."

Kurt schloss die Augen und senkte den Kopf. Er versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen, aber er schaffte es nicht; er hatte das Gefühl, jetzt sofort entweder weinen oder aber laut schreien zu müssen, denn das war gerade so ziemlich das Netteste gewesen, das jemals jemand zu ihm gesagt hatte, und Blaine hatte sich erst betrinken müssen, um es zu sagen – am schlimmsten, verwirrendsten Abend der Geschichte – und eigentlich würde Kurt sich jetzt am liebsten schlafen legen und morgen wieder aufwachen und so tun, als sei das alles nie passiert.

Er nahm die Hände aus Blaines Haaren und füllte den Becher wieder. "Du bist ziemlich betrunken", sagte er, und seine Stimme zitterte nur ganz leicht, während er die Spülung sorgfältig auswusch.

Blaines Hände in Kurts Shirt verkrampften sich, aber er schwieg. Kurt füllte den Becher und leerte ihn aus – wieder und wieder, um auch den letzten Rest der Spülung aus Blaines Haaren zu waschen – aber Blaine stoppte ihn mittendrin und schob in sanft nach hinten, bis er auf den Fersen saß. Kurt sah ihn verwirrt an, aber Blaine sah ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn unverwandt in die Augen. Sein Blick war irgendwie kummervoll. "Du bist sauer", sagte er.

Kurt seufzte. "Blaine — — "

Blaine beugte sich nach vorn und das Wasser aus seinem Haar tropfte übers sein Gesicht in das Handtuch, das er über den Schultern hatte. Mit einer Hand packte er Kurts Arm. Er sah verwirrt aus, irgendwie erschreckt – und sehr schuldbewusst. "Es tut mir leid", sagte er schnell. "Was immer ich auch getan habe, es tut mir leid. Es war keine Absicht. Was es auch war. Es war bestimmt keine Absicht." Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, fast schon hysterisch und er hatte Angst. "Bitte Kurt, sei mir nicht böse. Ich kann nicht – bitte, sei nicht böse auf mich."

Kurt hörte den Wortschwall mit offenem Mund an. Blaine sah so entsetzt aus, dass Kurt böse mit ihm sein könnte, als wäre das das _Schlimmste_ , was passieren konnte – zumindest in seiner alkohol-vernebelten Logik. Mitten im Satz hob Kurt die Hand und legte sie Blaine über den Mund, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Blaine hielt inne, aber seine Augen sahen Kurt über seine Hand hinweg immer noch schuldbewusst an, immer noch ein wenig verzweifelt. Kurt versuchte seine Gefühle zu verbergen – in erster Linie weil er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, _was_ er fühlte (Wut, Ärger, Schuld, dumme verzweifelte Liebe) – als er mit monotoner Stimme sagte. "Wenn ich die Hand wegnehme, wirst du dann still sein?"

Blaine nickte. Als Kurt seine Hand wegzog, holte Blaine tief Luft, als hätte er vergessen, dass er auch durch die Nase atmen konnte. Er sah Kurt mit einem unglaublich traurigen Blick in die Augen. Er ließ die Schultern hängen und sackte in sich zusammen, aber sein Blick hing an Kurts Augen. "Es tut mir so leid", sagte er leise.

Kurt nahm einen Zipfel des Handtuchs und wischte ein Rinnsal weg, das ihm übers Gesicht gelaufen war. "Du weißt ja noch nicht mal, vorfür du dich entschuldigst", murmelte er verwirrt. "Noch nicht mal _ich_ weiß, wofür du dich entschuldigst."

Blaine öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Er senkte den Kopf, legte die Hände in seinen Schoß und schloss die Augen. Das Wasser tropfte auf sein Shirt und formte dunkle Flecken.

Kurt seufzte auf, legte ihm das Handtuch über die Haare und rubbelte ihm sanft die Locken trocken. "Ist schon gut, Blaine", sagte er leise. "Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Blaine sackte noch weiter zusammen, bis seine Stirn an Kurts Brust ruhte. Kurt schloss die Augen und ließ Blaine so sitzen. Als er seine Haare maximal trockengerubbelt hatte, legte er die Arme locker um Blaines Schultern. Blaine schmiegte sich in die Umarmung und legte seine Arme um Kurts Rücken. "Es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid", flüsterte er noch einmal.

Kurt streichelte mit einer Hand durch Blaines feuchtes Haar, eine automatische beruhigende Geste. Dann setzte er sich zurück, wandt sich aus Blaines Armen und stand auf. Er half Blaine, umständlich auf die Füße zu kommen, nahm ihm das Handtuch von den Schultern und warf es in den Wäschekorb neben der Tür. Blaine sah ihm dabei zu und folgte jeder Bewegung mit seinem immer noch traurigen, schuldbewussten, verlorenen Blick.

Kurt führte ihn zurück ins Schlafzimmer und setzte ihn auf die Bettkante, bevor er sich hinkniete, um ihm die Schuhe aufzuschnüren. Blaine legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie. Kurt spürte ihre Wärme durch sein Hemd, aber seine Hände arbeiteten weiter; er wollte einfach nur schlafen, _alles was er wollte_ , war schlafen und aufhören, sich durch all das verwirren zu lassen. Durch, was auch immer Blaine dachte, das hier vor sich ging, weswegen auch immer Blaine sich schuldig fühlte, denn der Grund dafür war sicher nicht die Sache mit Rachel, oder dass er betrunken war, eigentlich machte _absolut nichts_ davon für Kurt Sinn. Er stellte die Schuhe zur Seite, zog Blaine hoch, um die Decke zurückzuschlagen und deckte ihn dann sorgsam zu. Blaine sah ihn einen Moment lang an, dann schloss er die Augen und drehte den Kopf ins Kissen.

Kurt ging an seinen Schrank und nahm einen Schlafanzug heraus. Dieses eine Mal verschwendete er keinen Gedanken an seine abendliche Hautpflege oder die Tatsache, dass er sich mit Blaine im selben Zimmer umzog. Er war so hundemüde, es war eine unchristliche Zeit früh am Morgen und es wurde höchste Zeit, dass diese Nacht zu Ende ging. Er legte seine Kleider in seinen Wäschekorb, zog den Schlafanzug an, aus dem Augenwinkel die ganze Zeit auf Blaines Rücken schielend, aber der rührte sich nicht.

Kurt löschte das Licht und kroch ins Bett – endlich.

Er legte sich ganz nah an die Kante, genauso wie Blaine auf seiner Seite der breiten Matratze, eine Pufferzone zwischen ihnen. Er schloss die Augen, atmete tief aus und ließ sich in die Matratze sinken.

Er war gerade dabei wegzudämmern, als er spürte wie Blaines Hand nach seiner griff und sie auf die freie Fläche zwischen ihnen zog. Er blinzelte und warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Blaine lag immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm, aber sein Arm war unter der Decke zu ihm ausgestreckt und ihre Hände lagen verschränkt mitten auf dem Bett. Blaines Gesicht war in sein Kissen vergraben.

"Ich mag dich wirklich sehr gern, Kurt", sagte er sehr leise und traurig. "Auch wenn ich nicht betrunken wäre, würde ich dir das sagen. Ich muss immerzu daran denken. Jedesmal, wenn ich dich ansehe."

Kurt drehte den Kopf wieder nach vorne und starrte die Wand an, Er schluckte und seine Augen fielen ihm zu. Er konnte Tränen spüren, irgendwo tief drinnen, aber er wusste, dass er jetzt nicht weinen würde. Sie waren einfach nur da, in ihm drin, zusammen mit allem anderen. Er legte den Kopf auf sein Kissen und sagte leise. "Ich mag dich auch sehr", und nach einer Weile, "jetzt schlaf."

Kurt hörte wie Blaine einschlief, aber der Griff seiner Finger ließ nicht locker, bis Kurt auch eingeschlafen war.

*** * ***

 

Als er ein paar Stunden später erwachte lag er auf dem Rücken und schaute die Decke an. Etwas lag ihm schwer auf der Brust und das verwirrte ihn zuerst; er versuchte es von sich zu schieben, aber es gab nicht nach. Es war warm und es atmete, und als er hinsah und der letzte wirre Rest seines Schlafes sich verzog, sah er, dass es Blaine war. Sein Kopf lag an Kurts Schulter, sein Arm über Kurts Hüfte. Sein Rücken hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig, warmer Atem strich über Kurts Schlüsselbein und er konnte sich kein bisschen bewegen.

Also ließ er es bleiben.

Er lag auf dem Rücken, sah zu, wie das graue Licht an der Decke sich langsam rosa färbte, dann orange. Er gab sich selbst das Versprechen, dass er aufstehen würde in dem Moment, wenn er seinen Vater hörte, er würde sein Hautpflegeritual durchführen und warten bis Blaine aufwachte und alles wäre wieder normal. Sie würden über die vergangene Nacht lachen, über die Party, den Kuss und das Duett und Blaine würde sich an nichts sonst erinnern. Er würde sich nicht erinnern, wie er sich beim Einschlafen an Kurts Hand geklammert hatte, als fürchtete er, etwas für immer zu verlieren, wenn er losließe. Er würde sich nicht mehr an seine seltsam traurige Stimmung erinnern, die Kurt so gar nicht verstanden hatte.

Kurt sah zu, wie das Licht an der Decke sich veränderte.

Und er wartete.

 

 

**~***~**

 

Die Lieder am Anfang sind: 'Speechless' von Lady Gaga; 'Cosmis Love' von Florence + The Machine; 'Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want' von The Smiths; and 'Fake Plastic Tree' von Radiohead. Der Titel kommt von 'Clear The Area' von Imogen Heap

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hier auf AO3 gibt es logischerweise nur ein relativ geringes Interesse an deutschsprachigen Geschichten, umso mehr freut es mich natürlich, dass ich einen ziemlich konstanten LeserInnenstamm für jede neue Geschichte habe. Ihr würdet mir alle eine riesige Freude machen, wenn ihr Kudos geben würdet (natürlich nur wenn euch meine Übersetzung gefällt) und/oder Kommentare hier lassen würdet. So ein Leser-Feedback ist unglaublich wichtig und bereichernd und übrigens auch als Gast ohne eigenen Account möglich.  
> Ihr würdet mir damit eine riesige Freude machen <3 <3 <3 Danke


End file.
